


Cuddling

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter how far away space takes you, we will always be right here waiting for you when you return."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Star Trek (AOS), Hikaru Sulu/Ben Sulu, cuddling

"It's been too long, Hikaru," Ben mumbled into his husband's neck. Hikaru had cuddled with him on the couch after putting Demora to bed, the little girl too excited to sleep after finding out that daddy wasn't going back to space for awhile. "I missed you."

Hikaru turned over to face Ben. "I missed you too." He kissed him and took Ben's hand, holding it tightly. "I'm sorry my job takes me away for so long. It's so hard to be away from you two for long. I feel like I'm missing out on everything, especially with Demora. I mean-"

Ben let go of Hikaru's hand and brought a finger up to his lips, silencing him. "It's okay. She knows you love her, and so do I." He wrapped his arm around Hikaru's waist and held him tightly. "No matter how far away space takes you, we will always be right here waiting for you when you return."

"What did I do to deserve a man like you," Hikaru whispered before kissing Ben again. "I love you."


End file.
